Just Another Bizarre Year At Hogwarts
by dogstar59
Summary: Kylie Mason is just a 1st year who turns her life upside when she attends Hogwarts, falls in love and fights against He Who Must Not Be Named.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Beep, Beep, Beep. Stupid alarm clock. Why does it have to go off so early in the stupid morning?

"Kylie, get up! You have a letter, it came with my Hogwarts letter so move it!" came my 15 year old brother, John's voice.

That woke me up. I've been dreaming of attending Hogwarts ever since John got accepted 4 years ago. I jumped into the shower and pulled on a sweatshirt and some jeans. In a matter of minutes I was sprinting down the stairs to the kitchen table where my letter lay. I ripped open the envelope and scanned the letter.

"Well were you accepted? Spill the beans or you don't get any breakfast," threatened my mom as she walked into the room with the tray full of breakfast floating in front of her.

"Don't worry mom. I'm in," I replied while I danced around with my letter.

"Shut up and sit down," demanded John, "really you are so immature. It's a wonder why I am related to you; after all, I'm a prefect."

"Shut up," I shot back, "you're not one to talk; you wet yourself when you got your letter."

"Why you little…"

"Be quiet and sit down both of you," broke in Mom. "Really must you two always fight like cats and dogs? Can't you try to get along for once?"

We both looked at her like she had sprouted 3 heads.

"Okay, okay, it was just a suggestion. John go wake up your father."

John got up from the table reluctantly and headed upstairs to wake my dad who was, like me, a night owl. When he was gone, my mom gave me a hug, "I'm so happy you got in. I've been praying for this since the day you were born. I didn't want to be the mother of a Squib since your Aunt Jo is one."

I squirmed out of her embrace, "Yeah, I feel sorry for Aunt Jo, she can't do magic."

"Yes, but you can and that is what is important."

"Are we going to Diagon Alley today?"

"Yeah, we need to get yours and John's school stuff and a couple other stuff that I need, and I should probably ask your father if there is anything he wants."

My dad groggily stumbled into the kitchen, "Kylie, I heard the news, congrats." John sulkily wandered after my father looking as though Christmas was canceled.

"What's wrong with you? You look so down," I asked, my voice dripping with sarcastic concern.

"Oh shut up."

"John, don't talk like that to your sister," interjected my dad, as always, taking my side. "But why do you look so sad?"

"You wouldn't understand you're an only child."

"John," warned Mom.

"Alright, I don't want Kylie to go to Hogwarts; she is so annoying and will get in my way. She'll hang around me and my friends will make tease me because I have to "baby-sit" my baby sister."

"I wouldn't be caught dead with you; no one will know that we're related if I can help it."

"Enough, both of you!" broke in Mom. "John I'm sure Kylie won't be hang around you, she'll have her own friends. Kylie he's the only brother you have, appreciate him while you can."

"Are you suggesting that You-Know-Who might wipe him out?" I asked hopefully.

"No, now eat or we'll leave home while we go to Diagon Alley."

John snorted with laughter.

"Both of you."

John and I glared at each other as we helped ourselves to the pancakes that Mom made. That was the only thing we had in common, an absolute hatred for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I closely watched my dad as he tapped the brick with his wand, reveling the entrance to Diagon Alley. I had seen him do this before, but since I got my acceptance letter, I wanted to make sure that I knew how to begin; after all, I was now a Hogwarts student.

"Julia," Dad said to my mother sweetly, "is it alright if I stop and get a drink? I'm sure Tom would like the business since most of his customers stopped going since… well, you know, when You-Know –Who came back."

Suck up.

Mom faked a sigh, "Well okay, but hurry. You know that I don't like to wander the streets without you. They've only caught 4 Deatheaters, you just never know."

"Um, on second thought, I'll wait until we're done here: that way the kids can get some Butterbeer."

I grinned; Mom had her way with Dad to get him to do whatever she wanted.

"Uh, sorry, but you're blocking the entrance. Could you move please?"

I turned to see 2 boys and a girl standing right behind us, waiting for us to move. The speaker had jet black hair and bright green eyes which were covered by round glasses. His hair stood up in every direction but flat, showing a lightning shaped scar in the middle of his forehead. Oh my gosh it was Harry Potter! One of his companions was tall and gangly with bright red hair and a long nose. The girl had bushy brown hair and an armful of books, but she looked nice.

"Sorry," I said as I roughly shoved John through the entrance and nudged my parents through and out of the way.

"Thanks," said the girl as she and her companions joined us. "I'm Hermione Granger, this," she motioned to the redhead, "is Ron Weasely, and this is Harry Potter."

"Hi, I'm Kylie Mason."

"First year?"

"Yeah. What year are you?"

"Seventh, although we might not of decided to come to Hogwarts if we hadn't…" she glanced at Harry, with a look that said 'why was I so stupid to bring that up?', "convinced our parents to come," she finished unconvincingly.

My mom tapped me on the shoulder, "Ky we have to go and get your robes and other stuff, let's go." She looked up at Harry, Ron and Hermione with interest, "Who's your friends?"

"Uhh Mom this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger," I said as I pointed each of them out to her.

"Hi," said Hermione, "if you want we can take Kylie shopping and you can do other shopping."

Mom studied the tree of them carefully, "Fine, we'll meet you in Flourish and Blotts in and hour and a half. Have fun." As she passed me with my dad and John she muttered, "And be safe."

After we entered Madam Milkin's Robes for All Occasions Ron asked, "Who was that brown head version of Percy?"

"Who?"

"The brown headed kid with an annoying look."

"He's my brother, John. But I meant who's Percy?"

"My git of a brother."

After buying my robes for school and dress robes (they were on the list). We entered the Apothecary for potion supplies.

"So this is you 1st year at Hogwarts," commented Harry, "I remember our 1st year vividly, it was so much fun."

"Well if you don't count the 3-headed dog fluffy, racing against time and Quirell to get the Sorcerer's Stone and facing You-Know-Who and almost killing yourself, yeah you had a fun 1st year," Ron added.

"I've wanted to go to Hogwarts since my brother got accepted,"

"Oh," inquired Harry, "what year is he in?"

"Fifth and he is a prefect and annoyingly proud of it."

"Know the feeling," said Ron.

Hermione looked at my list, we had just left the store where we had bought my caldron and scales, "All we need now is your wand, then we'll meet your parents."

"Too bad Olivander's is closed, they had the best wands," sighed Ron, "I guess you'll have to do with another brand."

"Actually," Hermione replied, "his assistant took over a while back. He is running the shop until Mr. Olivander gets back."

"If," corrected Harry.

The three of them exchanged dark looks. Although slightly confuse, I knew where they were coming from; Mr. Olivander had been missing for over a year, the possibility that he would ever come back was growing smaller every day. I mean, he was kidnapped by You-Know-Who or his followers.

"Let's go there," I suggested, trying to lighten the dark mood, "they probably still have the best wands."

"Yeah you're probably right," agreed Hermione. "Oh look," she exclaimed, nodding at a red-headed girl, "Ginny."

Harry turned bright red as Hermione said this. Ron nudged Hermione in the ribs and the two of them grinned at each other, like they were sharing some private joke.

The red head walked up to us, "hey Ron, hey Hermione." she glanced at Harry, "Hi Harry."

"Hi Ginny," Harry said hoarsely, looking pained. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine; of course I've been home all summer unlike Ron and you."

Harry turned a deep shade of maroon.

"Uh Ginny, this is Kylie Mason, we're helping her buy her school supplies," said Hermione, trying to start a conversation.

Ginny glanced at me and said, "Hi," before looking back at Harry.

"Uh Ron," started Hermione, "let's take Kylie to go get her wand."

Ron seemed reluctant to leave Harry and Ginny alone, but Hermione grabbed both of our arms and pulled us into Olivander's.

"Hey," protested Ron.

"Oh stop Ronald, you know that they need time alone to talk things out." Hermione turned to me, "Ginny is Ron's little sister and she and Harry went out last year but broke up right at the end of term, even though they still like each other."

"Why did they break up then?" I asked.

"It's," she hesitated, "complicated, don't ask."

We bought my wand (willow, 15 inches) and went outside to where Ginny and Harry were still talking, not wanting to interrupt them, Hermione suggested to leave them be and go straight to Flourish and Blotts to meet my parents. So we did. And I said good bye to Ron and Hermione and joined my parents so that we could go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beep! Beep! Beep! The usual night owl leaped out of bed and dashed into the shower. Today was September 1st, the day I have been waiting for my whole life. I took a shower and yanked on jeans and a t-shirt.

While sprinting down the stairs to the kitchen I collided with a person going in the opposite direction.

"Damn it!" John's shouts of rage carried downstairs. "What was that for! Damn can't you look where you're going for once!"

"Jonathon Luis Mason!" my mother came to the scene. "Don't you ever cuss to your sister again or we'll take you out of Hogwarts for good."

John glared at us and grumbled, "Fine," before stalking off.

"Are you all right?" Mom asked me, her voice full of concern. "You're not hurt are you? I am so sorry that he cussed at you, it won't scar you for life will it?"

I rolled my eyes, if she only knew what came out of my mouth when she wasn't around. "I'm fine Mom," I insisted, but she still looked like she thought the word 'damn' would permanently scar me.

I continued down the stairs to the kitchen and ate my blueberry muffin quickly. My fight with John hadn't dampened my spirits one bit, I was excited as ever.

When I had finished my muffin I ran back up the stairs to check that I had packed everything. Waiting in front of my door was... John.

_What the heck?_ I thought. _What is _he _doing there? He never visits my room and when he does, it means trouble._

"What do you want?" I asked rudely.

He grabbed me by the hair and pulled my head backwards. "You filthy little bitch," he whispered. "You have no right to talk to me like that," he yanked on my hair.

Fighting back the urge to cry out I said defiantly, "Well you _are_ standing outside _my_ room so I do have the right to ask why. So what the heck do you want?"

He released my hair, "Oh yes mommy's perfect little angel who can do what ever she wants cause she is the youngest. Well you aren't so perfect to me bitch so let me lay down the law. 1 - You will not hang around me at all when we're in school, even if we are in the same house. 2 – No one will know that we live in the same house outside of school. And 3 – You don't know me at all. You wont tell your little friends (if you get any) that we're _related_ and I wont tell mine 'cause after four years, they don't know I have a sister and I plan to keep it that way." He grabbed my hair again, "Agreed?"

I stared at him with all my loathing plain on my face, "I was going to do all of that anyway."

He yanked my hair again before releasing it, "You are such a disgrace, you'll be in Hufflepuff I bet." He laughed hollowly, "And good riddance."

"Better than Slytherain," I shot back before opening my door and slamming it in his face.

I scurried around my room, grabbing books and sheets of parchment that I had forgotten and stuffing them in my trunk. I made extra sure that I packed my favorite book that I had bought in Diagon Alley, _How To Let You Siblings Know They're Annoying: Curses and Jinks_, it would be fun to play a few "harmless jokes" on John.

"Kylie, we're going to have leave _now_ if you want to catch the train on time," Mom's voice carried up the stairs.

"Coming," I shouted back. After making sure I had packed everything, I jumped on my overstuffed truck and barely got the latch closed.

I dragged my trunk down the stairs to the car and put tin the trunk. I climbed into the backseat and… we were off!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

It was 10:45; we had fifteen minutes to get all of my stuff on the train and to find people for me to sit with. I followed my mother through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4, where the Hogwarts Express was. I have done this for the past 4 years but this year was different, I wasn't going to just watch it leave the station, I was going to be on it.

"John, we'll be with your sister to make sure she gets settled and we want to see our little girl off," my mother told my brother. "You can do whatever you want but be sure to say goodbye before the train leaves. Okay?"

"Fine," he muttered while glaring at me with a look of pure hatred.

_What if I don't make any friends?_ I thought. Everyone around me was laughing and having a good time, but I knew no one. _What if I make friends but they are put in a different house and I have no one? What if I'm put in Slytherin? _My mind was whirling as the doubts and "what-ifs" flew through my mind.

I dumbly followed my parents onto the train to "find a compartment of nice looking first years." I desperately tried not to think very hard about the train ride or of the Sorting that lay at the end of the train ride.

My parents stopped in front of a compartment. "Are you picky about what part of the train you sit in?" asked my father lovingly.

"No," came my short reply, I didn't want to talk a lot.

"You can't sit in there," came a snooty voice, "that compartment is for seventh year Slytherins only. And you are what, a first year?"

I turned to look at the speaker, whom I was sure I wouldn't like. I saw a drop dead gorgeous guy about 17 or 18 standing behind me. His blonde hair was slicked back against his head and his deep blue eyes were glaring at us as he scowled. "S-s-sorry," I stammered, "I-I'll find another compartment." He was so hot; I couldn't speak correctly to him.

"Dracy Draco," came an imitation of a singy-song voice. "Where are you? I've been looking for you for ages. Not in any trouble are you? Remember your agreement with McGonagall," a pug faced girl walked around the corner.

"Shut up Pansy, not so loud. Do you want the whole school to know?" hissed the hot guy. Draco, was it?

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing to Kylie?" Hermione's voice reached my ears.

"Who the hell is Kylie? Her?" he looked at me with interest, or was it my imagination?

Pug face, Pansy grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him into the compartment hissing quietly so that I could barely hear her, "No, I won't let you go to Azkaban now that you're not exactly in His service anymore." She shut the door, blocking my view of hot Draco.

"Sorry you had to meet with _him_," snarled Harry, his face contorted with anger. "He's a Death Eater, stay away from him."

"I can't believe he had the nerve to show up this year," commented Ron, his face just as angry. "He was sent to kill Dumbledore and he had to add insult to injury by showing up."

"Do you need a place to sit Kylie?" asked Hermione, obviously trying to change the subject, although she also looked really angry. "There's a compartment of first years, would you like to sit with them?"

"Sure," I replied with my mind still on Mr. H-O-T Fine, "is that okay mom?"

"Of course dear, have fun and I'll see at Christmas." She gave me a big hug and kiss to my displeasure and whispered in my ear, "Stay away from that Draco fellow."

"See ya kiddo," sniffed my dad. He ruffled my hair and turned away so I wouldn't see him crying, unlike my mother who was sobbing buckets.

I walked away quickly away from my parents with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Why did they have to cry? It was so embarrassing. My guides took me to a nearly full compartment; I peered in to see my travel mates. They were all girls, pale and quiet. One was blonde, two were brunettes (one had almost black hair) and two were red-heads. My travel buddies.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter they belong to the great J.K. Rowling

Chapter 5

All the girls in the compartment were pale and silent. There was a blonde with blue eyes who was short and wore glasses. _Make her a bit taller, take off the glasses and she'd be a female version of the hot guy I met earlier_ I thought randomly. _Stop Kylie Marie Manson _I scolded myself _you need to get your mind off that guy, Draco Malfoy was it?_ So I turned my attention to the other girls. Next to the blonde was a short (both in height and hair length) red-head who also wore glasses and a tall girl with almond brown eyes, glasses and really long blackish hair. Sitting across from the two was a tall short-haired brunette with glasses and brown eyes and a reddish blondish headed girl who was short with blue eyes.

"Kylie, this is Kaitlyn (she pointed at the blonde), Jessie (redhead number 1), Hannah (almond eye girl), Valerie (short haired brunette), and Hope (redhead number 2). They're all in your year"

"Uh hi," I said awkwardly.

"I have to patrol the halls," said Hermione, "so I'll see you when we get to school." She waved as she let the door close, leaving me standing in a dead quiet compartment full of strangers.

I sat down. No one spoke or moved. The quiet could've woke the dead. I felt like I was going to burst _Say something anyone_ I pleaded with my mind. I hated quiet.

"THE MUFFIN MAN IS WATCHING YOU!"

I jumped and looked around, everyone looked shock and alarmed, except Hannah (I think that's her name). She was leaning back in her seat laughing hysterically.

"I'm sorry," she said wiping tears form her eyes, "I had to do that, I hate silence and the expression on your faces…" she broke off, laughing.

Hope (the short red-head without glasses) joined in. The two looked so funny rolling around with laughter that everyone else joined. Soon there was buzz of random conversation. We talked about blood (Hannah and I were purebloods, Kaitlyn and Jessie were both half and half and Hope and Valerie were both Muggle born).

"I saw a hot guy on the train earlier," I said when the conversation turned to boys.

"Ooo Kylie's in love, Kylie's in love," taunted Jessie.

"Shut up okay, I am not; I just think he is hot."

"Right and we believe you why?"

I opened my mouth to retort when the door flew open and there stood my dear older brother.

"Where the hell have you been?" he demanded. "I've been searching the whole damn train for you and here you are, talking with Mudbloods!" he shot a vicious look at Valerie and Hope.

"What did you call them?" I asked in a dangerously calm tone of voice. "Did you just call my friends Mudbloods or did I hear incorrectly?"

John glared at me, "I called them Mudbloods, which is what they are. You are pureblood and should be ashamed to be seen with such filth."

I jumped to my feet and punched in the nose, feeling it break under my fist. John was sent flying backwards.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

"You know damn well what it was for," I yelled as my foot was brought up between his legs.

He went for his wand but I punched him in the eye which distracted him and grabbed it from him. He lunged at me and tried to wrestle it from my grip but I, who was used to this, held tightly, causing as much damage to him as I could.

I felt an arm grab mine and pull me away from John. Hannah was struggling to get John to his feet while Kaitlyn held me tight.

"Don't fight," insisted Hannah who had given up on trying to get John up, "you'll get in trouble."

"Thank you, my point exactly," said John as he stood up trying to look dignified and failing due to the black eye that was forming and the blood that was gushing from his now broken nose.

"Oh shut up," snapped Hannah, "if I didn't want Kylie or myself to be expelled before we even got to Hogwarts, then I'd join in."

"Out," said Jessie, "I lived with my mother and know the meaning of that term. Get the hell out of here now."

John didn't really have much of a choice in this, he was out numbered three to one (although that really didn't say much as all of us were first years and didn't know any magic at all). He spun on his heel and left the compartment. I threw his wand after, pleased to hear him grunt as it whacked him in the ear.

I slumped down in my seat. _That stupid prat_ I thought viciously. _Who does he think he is coming in here and calling them _that_ word? Honestly. _

"Nice temper, do you blow up on people often?" asked Hannah dryly.

"Only when I hear _that_ word," I explained.

"What's a Mudblood," asked Hope innocently.

I sighed, "It means dirty blood. Mudblood is a really foul name for someone who is Muggle born, someone with non-magic parents, someone like…" I broke off.

"Me?" suggested Valerie, "And Hope?"

Hannah nodded, "Not a term one usually hears in polite conversation."

"Oh well," started Valerie, "I don't really care what people think of me and he seems like a jerk anyway."

"He is," I confirmed, "he's my brother."

"Sucks for you," said Kaitlyn. "Is he always such a git?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

The compartment door slid open. _ Oh great back for more are you?_ I thought as I turned to the door. But it wasn't John standing in the doorway, but some other student that I didn't know.

"This is for…" the girl threw her long black hair over her shoulder as her brown eyes scanned the scroll of parchment that she held, "Kylie Manson." She handed me the scroll and flounced out of the compartment with another toss of her hair.

"What's that?" asked Hannah as I opened the scroll and scanned it.

Kylie, I was wondering if you might be able to join me for lunch in compartment 12. Just a little get together so I can get to know my students better. Professor Slughorn

"An invitation," I said casually, "I'm supposed to go and eat lunch with a teacher." I shrugged as I handed the parchment to her.

"Okay then," said Hannah as she handed the note to Jessie. "Are you going?"

"I don't really want to," I hesitated, "but he is a teacher and I don't know if I'd get in trouble if I didn't go."

"You should go and we can laugh about it when you come back," Jessie said as she passed the parchment around to the others.

"Fine," I stood up, "don't have too much fun. I'll be back as quick as I can, it doesn't sound like very much fun." I walked down the corridors of the train until I reached compartment 12 and knocked.

The door opened and a man who looked like a transfigured arm chair that didn't want to be completely human opened the door. "Come in, come in," he rasped, "I'm Professor Slughorn." He let me into the compartment where I sat down next to the redhead, who I saw in Diagon Alley, Ginny or Jenny, I wasn't sure, who was one of the two people there, the other one I never met before.

_Slughorn,_ I thought, _the name fits well._ More people started to arrive. There was Hermione, Harry, three other kids I had no clue who they were and…John. His nose had been healed and he had changed into a different set of robes, but his black eye was still there, making him look ridiculous as he tried t strut casually in. He ignored me, but he looked really pissed all the same.

"Glade you all could come," said Slughorn. He then proceeded to introduce us and tell why they were here and I tuned him out after he talked about Ginny Weasely. "This is John and Kylie Mason who are related to the great Finfir mason who recently created the Bobaton Curse. Taught him when he was just a lad I did."

_Blah, blah, blah,_ I thought as I nibbled on the piece of chicken Slughorn had handed to me. _He just likes to hear himself talk. Wants to think that he is important. Ha, ha, ha, he's not. _

The stupid luncheon continued until it was dark outside and people were starting to get ready (I knew this because a person in the compartment next to us had sworn loudly when his trunk had landed on his foot when he pulled it down). I had stopped paying attention to whatever Slughorn said because it was mainly about his former pupils that had become the most famous for something or another. Blah, blah, blah.

"Oh look at the time," exclaimed Slughorn as he glanced at his pocket watch. "You all better go get changed into your robes, don't want to show up dressed as Muggles, now, pip, pip."

_Finally._ I left the compartment as fast as I could and hurried back to the compartment that I was in earlier. Everyone else were already in their robes and waiting for the train to stop.

"That was a long lunch break," commented Jessie as I pulled down my trunk and pulled out a set of robes." She had gone oddly pale, like everyone else in the compartment, myself included. The sick feeling that I had left behind one the platform had caught up with me.

"Ha, ha," I changed quickly, "very funny. Slughorn is the most…" I didn't have time to finish my sentence, the train had stopped and people were milling out into the hallways, talking and laughing.

We grabbed our trunks and pulled them out onto the platform and into the pile where everyone else was placing theirs'.

"Firs' years over 'ere," a loud booming voice reached our ears and we followed a crowd of short first year students to the lake where there were boats.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A huge man with hair and a beard so thick that you could only see his twinkling black eyes divided us into groups of five and placed us in different boats. I got into a boat with Hannah, Valerie, Kaitlyn and a short, squat girl with shiny black hair and deathly pale skin. Her pinched nose shot up into the air when her milky blue eyes fell on Valerie.

_You stuck up little… _I fumed. _Just because she is Muggle-born doesn't mean you're superior to her. _In an effort to be polite, I smiled at her and introduced myself. The girl glared at me like I had and extra eye or something and stuck her nose back up into the air. _How rude, _I thought and turned away from her, looking ahead to try to catch my first glimpse of the castle.

The boats propelled themselves away from the station where the train was and toward some unseen shore. But when we finally floated around a bend, I saw it, Hogwarts. The castle's windows allowed light to be seen from far away, spilling light onto the grounds and the people that were older students and were milling around the doorway, shoving their way in.

I sucked in my breath, the castle looked so beautiful and it would be my home for the next 7 years. It seemed really unbelievable.

When we reached the shore, everyone hurried to climb out of the boats (some people even looked a pale shade of green, whether from nerves or from being on the water, I don't know). Hannah, Kaitlyn and I were separated by the milling crowd.

I walked alone, trying not to get squished by the masses people that tried to get inside ASAP, like You-Know-Who would attack them if they stayed outside too long. When everyone entered the Entrance Hall, a lady who called herself Professor McGonagall told us to get in line with the rest of the students but not follow them into the Great Hall, but instead step aside.

McGonagall held her wand to her throat and muttered something. Then with her voice magically magnified, she made an announcement to the whole school. "Attention, like last year Mr. Filch will scan you before you're allowed to enter the Hall. Unlike last year, anyone found with a dark magical object will be expelled in a heartbeat. Your luggage will be scanned too." McGonagall took her wand away from her thought, stepped over to a corner next to a young woman in dark green robes and nodded to a man who was holding a cat and a rod which he started to jab at people.

The line went very slow because Filch was making sure that he prodded everyone so thoroughly that people were heading to the Great Hall massaging their stomachs. When it was my turn Filch poked my HARD everywhere he could reach. When I left the line to join the other first years I was sore all over.

I watched the other students file by after being poked by Filch. No one seemed to have any dark objects with them, until…

Filch's scanner went haywire. It started beeping like mad when he prodded a pimply girl who looked like a third or fourth year. She started to sob as Filch pulled out what looked like a watch from her pocket and roughly shoved her out of line to the young lady in green robes. The woman grabbed the girl's arm and held onto it firmly. The girl continued to sob and wail as they escorted her out the door when everyone was through being scanned by Filch.

"This way," barked Professor McGonagall. We all followed her into the Great Hall to the very front. There was a shabby, patched up wizard's hat on a short stool. It opened a flap next to the brim and started to sing. I felt like I was going to be sick so I didn't pay any attention to the song, but I did catch the phrases "together," "unite," "sorting," "wrong," and the four founders' names. I also tuned out to the Sorting that went before me, but I did notice that Hope and Kaitlyn were both placed in Gryffindor.

"Kylie Mason." My name jerked me to life and I slowly stepped up to the stool and sat down. The crowd of staring people was the last thing I saw before the hat was slipped onto my head and covered my eyes.

"Let's see, you have plenty of courage in you and you are loyal. Slytherin also seems to be in your blood, but there is a barrier in your mind that keeps you from going there." The voice in my ear stopped for a while. "Let's go with GRYFFINDOR!" The hat was whipped from my head and I hurried down to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Kaitlyn and Hope to watch the rest of the Sorting.

The snotty girl that had ridden in our boat, Ellie Trout was placed in Slytherin and Hannah, Valerie and Jessie were all placed in Gryffindor too. When the Sorting was done, McGonagall waved her wand and the stool and Sorting Hat vanished. She clapped her hands and said, "Let's have a few announcements before we eat the lovely feast that has been prepared for us." She then proceeded to tell us some of the rules like staying out of the Forbidden Forest and what objects were banned. "Now, with all of our pre-term announcements out of the way, let's eat." She clapped her hands again and food appeared on the golden platters and everyone started to dig in."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey this chapter's short cuz I did some serious editing and took out a lot of stuff that I didn't need, enjoy. Hey this is funny, this chappie is supposed to be like chapter 9 in my handwritten version, like how much stuff I take out (a lot of it is really stupid and I cant believe I wrote them, so you're not missing anything).

Chapter 7 

After all of the desserts disappeared, McGonagall stood up from her place at the high table and addressed the students.

"Now that we have all eaten our fill of the feast, I would like to make some announcements. Due to the tragic death of our headmaster last year, there will be a few security changes this year. First, all Quidditch practices and games are prohibited until further notice." McGonagall paused until the cries of outrage died down. "Also there will be Aurors coming in and out of the school, they will search random students at anytime and have unlimited access to common rooms and dormitories. On a happier note, I would like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Adalia Black."

The woman in the green robes stood up for less than a second and sat back down. She pushed her raven black hair out of her eyes and stared around the Hall, I felt like I was being x-rayed.

"That is it for pre-term announcements, off to bed, all of you."

Everyone scrambled out of their seats and milled out of the Hall, talking. "First year Gryfindors, over here." A tall, skinny boy with brown hair and short squat redhead gathered all the first years and lead us up the stairs while explaining about the castle and how get to the common room. All the food I ate made me feel like I was going to burst and sleepy so I didn't really pay attention very much.

We stopped in front of a portrait of a fat woman in a pink dress on the 7th floor. The woman lazily asked, "Password?" and then swung open when the boy prefect said, "Flubbertongue," to reveal a round hole in the wall. The prefects climbed through the hole and the rest of use followed suit. The room on the other side of the portrait was decorated in red and gold furnishings. The red chairs and the roaring fire looked so welcoming that I wanted to climb into one and fall asleep.

"The stairs on the left," the girl prefect pointed, "leads to the boys' dormitories. And on the right are the girls'. It is very late so go up the stairs and go to bed."

All of the first years clambered up the designated stairs to their dormitories. I followed Hope and Valerie up the staircase to find a row of doors that had labels assigning the year of which the girls who lived there were in. At the very end of the row was a door that said "First Years" which Valerie pushed open and the 6 of us wandered into.

There were six four-poster beds with red hangings, beside each bed there was a trunk of someone's belongings. I found my stuff next to the bed closest to the window and collapsed into it and fell immediately asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Lazily, I opened my eyes to find that the dormitory was filled with sunlight from the window next to my bed. I pulled back the red hangings of my four-poster bed, to find that I was the only one up.

Chuckling to myself, I decided to give my friends and roommates a rude awaking. When I was like 5 my parents sent me to a summer camp for children in wizarding families. Every morning the leaders would magically magnify their voices and shout a phrase that got on everyone's nerves every morning. It was so annoying that I had vowed that the next time someone woke me up with that phrase I would throw the biggest, heaviest object straight at their face.

I wanted to see other people's reactions, so in an annoying tone of voice I shouted, "Wakey, wakey happy campers!" five sets of pillows hit me at once, knocking me off my feet.

"If you ever say that again…"

"Shut the hell up, I'm trying to sleep"

"What the hell was that for?"

"Good morning to you too," I threw the pillows back. "Get up or you'll miss breakfast and won't get your schedule." This wasn't entirely effective; Valerie sat up and groggily blinked at me and then fell back down on her bed. Jessie got out of bed and started to put on her robes upside down.

Shrugging, I headed to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my hair. If they didn't want to get up, well, that was their problem. I pulled on my robes and shoes. Did we need to wear out hats? I jammed it on my head, and then took it off; I didn't want to be the only one wearing a hat.

I looked in the mirror while I ran my brush through my thick brown hair. I could go as far to call me pretty. I am tall for an eleven year old with blue eyes and was fairly tan.

When I came out of the bathroom the dormitory looked very muck like what it had been when I had left it (not too surprising, when I don't take a shower it only takes me 10 minutes). My roomies were laying on their backs, half in and half out of bed in their attempt to get ready.

Chuckling to myself I decided to try once again to wake the up. I picked up my pillow from my unmade bed and hit Jessie in the face with it. It had the desired effect. She jumped up and started yelling at me which woke up the others.

After about a half-hour, we all finally headed downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. The whole school, minus a few stragglers (including us) was already there and were getting their schedules from their Head of House.

"First year schedules," said Professor McGonagall briskly as she handed around pieces of parchment. "Second years." She went on until the whole Gryffindor table had a piece of parchment that controlled their days.

"Potions first," I groaned.

"It shouldn't be that bad now that Snape is gone," said Hannah in a comforting tone of voice. "He was the one who killed Dumbledore last year and I heard that he was awful to everyone not in Slytherin."

"Yeah but look," I pointed, "we have Sluggy Slughorn."

She shrugged, "Maybe he isn't all that bad."

"Shut up, you haven't met him yet."

I got distracted from the entire conversation as hundreds of owls swooped down into the Great Hall. Squinting up at them I could see our family owl, Ayra in the midst of the brown owls. She wasn't hard to spot as she was a great big snowy owl and stood out as there were only two white owls in the whole flock.

Ayra landed in my eggs and held out her leg so that I could untie the package. I opened the letter.

Kylie,

Here are some sweets for you and your friends. I hope you enjoy them. Oh and we bought another owl yesterday when we were in London so Ayra is yours to keep.

Love Mom

P.S. Do give some sweets to your brother and try not to fight with him as much.

"Ha, fat chance," I blurted out as I dropped the letter and ripped open the package to find boxes of Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Huh?" Kaitlyn was giving me a bewildered look. I thrust the letter at her and handed around some of the sweets. She read it and looked up, "You fight often then."

"Only every second of every hour of every day," I replied dryly.

After breakfast, we headed upstairs to grab out bags a deposit the sweets mom had sent me in our trunks (I had "accidentally" forgotten to give some to John). We headed downstairs to the dungeons, discussing what we thought our classes would be like.

Thud. I had run into something solid.

"Watch where you're going bitch."

That voice sounded familiar. I looked up, it was Mr. Hotty. He was looking down at me with a smirk on his face, his blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"S-s-sorry," I stammered. "W-w-we'll just go."

We stared to walk away when his arm grabbed mine and he jerked me around, "Make sure you watch your step from now on bitch, I'll be watching for you." With that he pulled out his wand and pointed it threatingly at me.

I jerked away my arm and turned to walk away with the sound of him laughing my ears. I turned. "That was him," I said in a strangled voice, "that was the hot guy I was telling you about on the train."

Kaitlyn's face was oddly twisted, "You weren't joking. He is the hottest guy in the world."

"Hot he may be, but I have my eye on someone already," admitted Jessie.

"Oh, who?" inquired Valerie.

But no matter how hard we pestered, she would not say the name so we gave up and took our seats around a table in the Potions classroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally I can update. My parents have been watching my every move (so to speak) so, sorry that it's been a while (like 2 months?). I have been left home for while and I was able to update both of my fanfics. So enjoy.

Chapter 9

"Excuse me, you're in my seat," a snooty voice came from behind me. I glanced up; it was the girl that was in our boat last night.

"What?"

"You're sitting in my seat," she repeated.

"Oh, that's nice," I turned back to the conversation I was having with Hannah about Quidditch.

"Are you going to move?" she demanded.

"I didn't plan on it," I replied casually.

"Well we wanted to sit here," the girl gestured behind her to a gang of Slytherin girls.

"Well there's an empty table over there," I pointed. "You can go sit there because we aren't moving." She pulled out her wand. I laughed, "We haven't even had a first day of lessons, what are you going to do? Throw sparks at me?" with a huff she stuffed her wand inside her robes and stalked off with her cronies following behind her.

I turned to Hannah; she had gone a little pale, "What's wrong?"

"That was Ellysia Trout, wasn't it?" she motioned towards the black haired girl.

"I guess, I don't really know her name, but it sound right." I shrugged, "Why?"

"Her family isn't the one to cross; they're kinda like the Malfoys, if you cross them, they'll blackmail you or something."

"I don't give a damn on who her family is, she's a bitch. Did you see the way she turned her nose up at us because Valerie is a Muggle-born? My family lives out in the middle of nowhere, I think its like 50 miles east from London, she'd have a hard time finding our house."

"Settle down, settle down," Professor Slughorn entered the room. He called roll and then started to explain the importance of potion making in our lives. Blah, blah. When he finally stopped talking, he paired us up in to pairs and gave us the instructions to make a simple cure for boils.

We sweated over our hot cauldrons for the rest of the 90 minute period without much incident. "Alright class," rasped Slughorn, "take a sample of your potion to the front and place it in this box." He held up a wooden box, "Then you can go."

I stuffed my potion ingredients into my bag before I took a tiny jar a filled it with my potion. As I walked to the front of the room something hit the back of my head and shattered. Bits of glass cut into my head.

I turned; the snooty black haired girl smirked at me, "Oops, clumsy of me."

I bit my lip and reached up to touch my scalp which was damp with blood.

Slughorn looked up. "Mason, you're bleeding," he exclaimed. "How did that happen, oh never mind. Let me take your potion and you can go off to the hospital wing."

With no choice I put my potion with the others and turned to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessie and Kaitlyn met me outside the door of the hospital wing as I left.

"Are you all right?" Jessie handed me my bag that I had left in the dungeons.

"Yeah, Madam Pomfery mended it in a heartbeat. Did you guys see what happened?" Both of them shook their heads.

Kaitlyn looked at her watch, "We better hurry or we'll be late for History of Magic."

"Okay, any idea where that is?"

"I think it's on the 3rd floor," Jessie bit her lip, "but I'm not sure."

When we _finally_ found the correct classroom (we had wondered aimlessly around the 3rd and 4th floors before finding it) we were hopelessly late.

"I hope what's- his-name would be too mad," I said as I pushed open the door. There was a ghost floating in front of a podium at the front of the room, droning on about something to do with goblins. He didn't even notice us "sneak" into the room and take seats at the very back of the room.

I took out a piece of parchment and a quill and tried to take notes. All I got out of it was that there was a feud between two goblin families in 13something which turned out to be a full-scale battle against the wizards or something like that in the end (we won…I think).

"I want a foot long essay on the 5 year feud/war. Turn it in on Friday next week." The teacher didn't leave any time for argument; he turned and floated through the chalkboard behind him.

I looked up from my drawing of a person sticking its tongue out, "Is it over?" Kaitlyn nodded her head and started to walk out of the room.

"That was the most boring class I ever had," yawed Hope. "Who ever hired him as a teacher must have been mental."

"Or deaf," Valerie rolled her eyes. "What was he talking about anyway? I didn't get past roll call."

"Something with goblins," I took out my "notes".

"Nice drawing, is that supposed to be a self portrait?" Malfoy suddenly appeared at my shoulder, looking at my doodles.

I rolled my eyes, "That was lame."

He smirked at me as he and the 2 bury guys that seemed to be too stupid to think of anything better to do than to follow him around strutted off.


	10. Chapter 10

I wanted Professor Black to seem a bit creepy and mysterious, I hope it worked. And the reason it skips from DADA class to like a month later is that when I tried to continue it I got serious writers block.

Chapter 10

"Why are you here?" Professor Black's bright green eyes scanned the room. "Are you here because you got your letter and simply have to take this class? Or are you here to learn about protecting yourself from the dark forces, i.e. Voldemort?" There was a collective shudder through out the room when she said _his _name.

She smiled, "Don't like hearing that name do you? When you better get used to it because _I _will not bother with the You-Know-Who nonsense. It's rubbish, yes you need to fear him; he is out there, wanting to kill you for simply being _here_ but in not saying his name you give him more power and more authority over you and our government.

"I am here to teach you about how to defend yourself against those who practice the Dark Arts and how to attack, if necessary, if it will save your life. Also being an Auror, I am also here for your protection and the protection of this school."

Her abrupt and almost creepy like manner kept all of us in rapt attention. No one dared to talk, scared of what would happen to them if they did.

"You all have your copy of _Defense Instruction and Practice_ by Offen Dane? Yes good. Open them to page 10; Proper wand movements for defensive spells."

We spent the rest of the period taking notes about how to hold your wand when performing counter-curses and anti-jinxes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Asadiamuto_!"

I spun around and preformed the shield charm that Hermione had taught me after Malfoy had discovered his new favorite hobby: jinxing me behind my back.

Throughout the 1st month of school Malfoy had thrown insults at me every time he saw me in the hallways or at meals. At first I had ignored it but when he realized that Valerie and Hope were Muggle-born he had used that to his advantage in provoking me. But when I retaliated I ended up with detention with Professor Black where I had to sort through different skulls that we were using to experiment hexes, jinxes and curses. Not so bad, except the skulls had razor sharp poisonous teeth and could still bite (not fun, I got bitten once and my whole arm and hand swell up twice its size and turned a nasty purplish green color). But for the past two weeks Malfoy had be come unbearable, he would not only shout insults for all to hear but appear in random places and attack me.

"Too slow Malfoy," I called over my shoulder.

He smirked. "Well blood-traitor," he paused, watching my ears turn bright red, "at least I'm not so slow to be in Gryffindor or to be friends with this lot." His face twisted evilly in disgust, "Half-Bloods and Mudbloods, you're as bad as Potty and Weasel."

I spun around, wand out. First year I may be but Hermione had taught be a few spells that I could use offensively. Kaitlyn and Jessie grabbed the back of my robes, "Ignore it, he's not worth getting in trouble," the well-practiced saying was muttered in my ear. I struggled to get free from their grasp, but then the bell rang.

"Shit, we have to go," I stuffed my wand into my robes and turned to walk away.

"Yeah that's right Mason, be a coward and listen to your half-blood friend instead of being a true Gryffindor and actually do something." Malfoy's voice rang in my ears. I stopped and turned on my heel, pulling out my wand.

"_Rikashamkra_!" Malfoy flew in the air, landing hard on the stone floor. His face twisted with pain and hatred as he got to his feet.

"You'll pay for that one Mason, mark my words."

"That's nice," I bent down to pick up my bag that I had dropped in my fury and started sprinting up the stairs to History of Magic.


	11. Chapter 11

It's short cuz I got writers block _again_. It keeps happening, I don't know why but this chappie is important.

Chapter 11

"Hey Kylie," called Valerie at lunch, "how come you guys were late for the most boring class in the world?"

"Malfoy," I muttered. I was mad at myself for letting him get to me.

"Have you seen the announcement board in the common room yet?" Hope bounced (literally) up to us.

"No. Why?" asked Jessie.

"There's going to be a ball on New Years Eve, ordered by the Ministry."

"Oh, then why tell us about it now it's only October 4th?"

"You have to randomly choose your partner from anyone in the school. Supposed to create "school unity in this troubling time," Hope quoted.

"Okay," I rolled my eyes, "sounds a bit stupid to me."

"That's what I thought, we don't need better school unity, we get along fine with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws," to prove this Hannah waved cheerily at Leann Folsom, a Hufflepuff that got all of us through Herbology.

"When do we 'pull our dates out of a hat'?"

"Uh, October 16th, so in 12 days," Hope sighed. "I'm a bit worried about who I'll get. I mean, you could get _anyone._"

I patted her on the head, "_You'll_ be fine but knowing my luck I'll end up going with my brother or worse…"

With that, Hope returned to her perky (understatement) self and we left the Great Hall to get our stuff for our next class.


	12. Chapter 12

I updated, finally, and I don't own Harry Potter.

Hope, when you read the 1st name of your date, you're going to hate me or love me

Chapter 12

"Hope Blinne," called McGonagall.

Hope stepped out of the line of every girl in Hogwarts and stuck her hand in the large hat that stood next to McGonagall. As she pulled out the bit of parchment, she visibly relaxed. "Er, Ian Jerold," she read.

A tall, handsome third year stepped out of the boys' line. He had dark hair and deep blue eyes. He escorted Hope to the area where a group of couples stood nervously with their date for the ball.

It was October 16, the day where we are randomly assigned a date for the ball. Out of "the goodness of their hearts," the Ministry allowed the girls to pick their partners, by drawing a name from a hat. It wasn't really fair because you could get a guy who had bad acne or something (like Louis Mitchell, I feel bad for Bethany Allen).

I forced my thoughts back to the "Coupling." Blah, blah, blah. Don't know them, don't care.

"Hermione Granger"

Hermione stepped out of line and reached into the hat. "Ron Weasely." A bright red Ron escorted an equally red Hermione to the "couple" area.

I started to ignore Professor McGonagall after that and started to dwell on the possibilities for me. Malfoy was still in. Damn. So was John. Double damn. I didn't want to think about the hell I would go through if either came out of the hat for me.

"Kylie Mason."

Kylie Mason! Crap, that's me. Are we that far in the alphabet already? Who did Kaitlyn get? What the hell?

Thinking that I had heard wrong, I remained where I was until some seventh year Gryffindor shoved me out of line.

I stuck my hand into the hat and felt for a piece of parchment. There wasn't any. Confused, I reached further into the bag and grabbed the only thing that was in there and pulled it out and read the name of my date. I started to hypervenalate as the world started to spin. No, out of all the guys in Hogwarts how the hell did I get him??!?!?!?!?!

Draco Malfoy stepped out of the line.


End file.
